robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Herr Gepoünden
Herr Gepoünden was a Lightweight built by ZwolfPack Engineering that competed in ROBOLympics 2004, RoboGames 2005, and 2007-2015, as well as the 2005 RFL Nationals, and ComBots Cup V. It was a White, two wheeled, invertible tornado drive robot armed with a thwacking mallet. Herr Gepoünden did decently, consistently reaching multiple losers bracket semifinals, and even knocking out the dreaded two time Lightweight champion K2 in 2015. Herr Gepoünden was retired after RoboGames 2015, which ended a long eventful career that spanned back to BattleBots 3.0. At the time it was retired it was one of the oldest combat robots still competing in the world, a true testament to just how well designed it was. However it came back in RoboGames 2017. Robot History ROBOLympics 2004 RoboGames 2005 2005 RFL Nationals RoboGames 2007 RoboGames 2008 RoboGames 2009 RoboGames 2010 ComBots Cup V RoboGames 2011 RoboGames 2012 RoboGames 2013 RoboGames 2015 RoboGames 2017 Herr Gepoünden's first fight in RoboGames 2017 was supposed to be against Monkey Bot. however Monkey Bot forfeited, and this put Herr Gepoünden through to the next round where it faced Touro Light. This match started with Touro Light spinning up, Herr Gepoünden then delivered a blow to it sending sparks everywhere. Touro Light then popped Herr Gepoünden, sending it spinning on its side wheel. Herr Gepoünden recovered, and delivered a few pops before Touro Light sent it flying again. Herr Gepoünden then rushed Touro Light but missed, and Touro Light delivered another blow to Herr Gepoünden, sending it flying. Touro Light followed this up by attacking Herr Gepoünden again, this time stranding it against the arena wall, with its wheels off the ground. Herr Gepoünden was then counted out, meaning that Touro Light had won by KO. This put Herr Gepoünden in the loser's bracket where it faced newcomers WarPig. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 21 *'Losses:' 25 Outside of RoboGames Herr Gepoünden originally competed in the final three seasons of Comedy Central's BattleBots, reaching the Quarterfinals in Season 3.0. Herr Gepoünden also competed in Steel Conflict, where it won three fights. Trivia * At the time of its its retirement Herr Gepoünden was the oldest American robot still competing, and one of the oldest robots still competing in the world. * Herr Gepoünden was one of the few truly effective Melty Brain/Tornado Drive type sit n spinners, another example being Sweet Knocker. See Also Sweet Knocker Team Misfits Antweight tornado drive spinner that was very similar to Herr Gepoünden in the way it worked. CycloneBot Another tornado drive spinner of note. Herr Gepoünden (BattleBots) Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2005 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2005 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2007 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2008 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2009 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2010 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2011 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2012 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2013 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Sit and Spin Robots Category:Robots that debuted in ROBOLympics 2004 Category:Combat Robots Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Steel Conflict Competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Invertible Robots Category:Axlebots Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that have had a name change Category:Article Stubs Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:American Robots Category:RoboGames 2017 Non-Returners